


The Hidden Inheritance

by Harry_Emerys (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Inheritance, M/M, Magical Inheritance, No Headmaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Harry_Emerys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Harry's fifth year a confrontation between Minister Fudge, Professor Umbridge and Professor Dumbeldore resulted in the Headmaster evacuating the school.  Seeing this opportunity to permanently place Hogwarts under Ministry power, Fudge steps forward and attempts to place Umbridge as Headmistress.  It is this event that changes the future for Hogwarts and the wizarding world.  Slight REWRITE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Headmaster

**Author's Note:**

> Hey All.  
> This is a chapter that I found on my computer that I wrote a while ago. Ive decided to post it as its better being read than stuck in a file somewhere. I'll only continue the story if people like where it's likely to go.  
> So please comment or give kudos to let me know what you think.  
> Harry_Emerys

**Harry Potter – Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

 

 

Harry stared down at the ground, completely shocked that Dumbledore had just made himself an enemy of the Ministry of Magic.  All to protect him.  Despite what Dumbledore had said to the Minister for Magic, he had nothing to do with their defence group.  Harry tried not to be furious with himself as he realised that by calling themselves _Dumbledore’s Army,_ it put a target on their headmaster’s back.

 

With the headmaster’s dramatic departure Fudge, Umbridge, Percy shakily rose from the ground looking around bewildered for Dumbledore.  Once the dumpy Minister realised that the headmaster had fled he turned his reddening face towards Shacklebolt. 

 

“Find him, NOW!”  Fudge barked holding out a shaky hand towards the office door.

 

Shacklebolt quickly spun around and left the room but not before giving McGonagall an apologetic look.  Harry was just grateful that the incompetent morons from the Ministry hadn’t noticed the exchange, as it would have looked rather suspicious seeing as Shacklebolt’s role as a member of the Order of the Phoenix is meant to be secret.

 

“Well Cornelius, it appears as though we have an opportunity to right many issues.” 

 

Harry internally cringed at Umbridge.  Just the thought of what she would consider an opportunity now that Dumbledore was gone was cause for great alarm.

 

Unaware of Harry’s inner turmoil, Umbridge continued.  “Now that Dumbledore has fled, whom I trust will be hunted down by the aurors, I believe we need to find another leader for this institution.  Someone who can rework things and ensure that Hogwarts follows Ministry protocols perfectly.” 

 

“Let me guess.  You believe that _you_ are the best person to take over this school?”  McGonagall asked icily.  Over the years Harry had seen his transfiguration professor in varying stages of fury and if her current stern glare was anything to go by, Umbridge had want to tread carefully for her own sake.

 

“Of course.  I have already revolutionised the Defence Against the Dark Arts class and I believe I’m ready for the next step.”  Umbridge grinned, straightening her manly shoulders smugly.  “Besides after my inspections of the other subjects and the current teaching staff here I can tell a lot needs to be done.”

 

“What an excellent idea Delores!”  Fudge chirped happily as he fixed his bowler hat upon his bald head.  “For years many parents have been disappointed in Dumbledore’s decisions and now the Ministry of Magic can alleviate their concerns.”

 

Harry watched the twitch in McGonagall’s face with increased fascination, just waiting for the moment when she’d explode.  Hermione had once explained to him that an animagus had an extremely special connection to their animal form.  If that was true Harry was eager to see his Deputy Headmistress scratch Umbridge as badly as his hand had been by her blood quill.  

 

“There is no need to lie _Minister_.  I have been Deputy Headmistress at this school for many years and during that time we haven’t had any real complaints from a single parent.  Why would they go to you with problems regarding their children’s education and think that you could do something about it?”  McGonagall bit back as her fists curled into balls.

 

“Be careful what you say Minerva, Dumbledore is not around to protect you anymore.”  Fudge hissed turning on the Deputy Headmistress like a hairless bulldog.  “Yet perhaps you were correct.  I may have been unable to save the next generation of wizards and witches but now I can.  Mr Weasley and I will be heading back to the Ministry straight away so I can start the procedure to place Professor Umbridge as Headmistress.”  Fudge declared.

 

Harry felt his insides turn to stone as his earlier assumption came true.  Just the thought of Umbridge getting even more power over Hogwarts was worse than any nightmare.  Considering what she has done to her students she deserved to be locked up in Azkaban not rewarded.  He’d even prefer the slimy Snape as Headmaster over Umbridge; no matter how mean Snape was to the other houses, he had never intentionally hurt the students or the teachers.

 

“No!  Professor McGonagall is right.  Umbridge can’t become Headmistress I have proof that she…” Harry started complaining to the Minister before a red faced witch interrupted him.

 

“Listen here Potter.”  Umbridge growled menacingly as she started waddling toward him.  “Minister Fudge along with everyone else in the wizarding world is fully aware of your flare for inventing stories.  So I suggest you keep your tongue firmly behind your teeth.”

 

Just as Umbridge began encroaching into his personal space, McGonagall quickly slid in-between them with her wand pointing directly at Umbridge’s double chins. 

 

“Delores not so long ago Miss Lovegood was found with strange carvings upon her arm saying _‘I must not tell lies.’_ It turned out that she didn’t have those markings until a detention with you, all because she discussed a particular magical creature in class.  I am going to repeat the same thing I said to you then.  Touch one of my students again and I will do worse than any dementor in Azkaban could hope to.”  McGonagall threatened her voice low and menacing.

 

Before Umbridge had a chance to retort the Minister cleared his throat.

 

“McGonagall you do realise that you are speaking to your future Headmistress.  I wouldn’t be surprised if there will be an entire new staff at Hogwarts in the coming months.”  Fudge grinned widely.  “Come Delores don’t let her get to you, in fact why don’t you stay and inform McGonagall about some of the changes you will make while I organise your new position.”

 

Harry cringed as he saw the foul smile on Umbridge’s face, whatever she had been thinking about to cause that expression he was sure he never wanted to know.  Apparently feeling like his position had been made clear Fudge headed to the office door with Percy in tow.  As the minister reached out to grab the handle a loud explosion echoed around the chamber, blasting the minister and his secretary across the room.

 

“I don’t believe you’ve been excused Cornelius.”  A stern feminine voice called out from behind him. 

 

Harry gasped whirling around to see four figures standing behind Dumbledore’s desk.  On the left side of the table stood two dissimilar witches; one was tall and rake-like with long ebony hair that was held securely in a bun by the placement of her wand, next to her was a short witch with light blonde hair in a long plat.  The tall witch wore a loathing expression that Harry was glad wasn’t directed at him whereas her companion was smiling happily.  On the right side were two tall men both sneering down at the surprised group; one had wavy brown hair and a sharp jaw line with his companion having slicked black hair and a rather bulbous nose.   Each were wearing ebony robes with fancy silver runes stitched into the fabric but what drew Harry’s attention the most was the level of magic pouring off each individual. 

 

“What the hell is the meaning of this?”  Fudge shouted as he comically unwound himself from the mound he and Percy found themselves in on the office floor.

 

“It is rather simple Mr Fudge.  We were summoned here for two reasons.  Firstly, Hogwarts is currently without a Headmaster which is something we intend to fix and secondly you’ve attempted to take control of this school.”  The blonde witch said pleasantly.

 

There was something about the four intruders that seemed to get under Harry’s skin, almost as if he knew them or had seen them before.  As he rattled through his memory desperate for answers, it seemed as though it may not be anything but dejavu.

 

“If that was not simple enough for your plebeian mind to comprehend we can try and slow it down for you even further.”  Sneered the black haired man as he folded his thin arms against his chest.

 

“How **DARE** you talk like that to the Minister of Magic!  Who do you think you are?”  Umbridge screamed finally discarding her fake bubbly mask and revealing her true personality.

 

“The founders.”  Harry whispered looking at the strangers in awe.  Even though he had barely spoken, his words had been heard by the entire room.  It had taken Harry a few moments to realise that he had grabbed the attention of everyone.

 

“Young Mr Potter is absolutely correct.  I am Lord Gryffindor and beside me are my fellow companions; Ladies Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and lastly Lord S...”  The brown haired man started to explain before Fudge screamed over the top of him.

 

“ENOUGH!  This is clearly some farce concocted by the professors or students in an attempt to continue their plans to overthrow the Ministry.” 

 

Harry had barely been able to withhold laughing vigorously at the lack of common sense the Minister was showing.  He wasn’t sure who had convinced Fudge that Hogwarts was planning to replace him with Dumbledore or that they wanted to openly attack the ministry.  Yet it had to be said that they certainly played their part well. 

 

“No one is planning to overthrow you or the ministry, you simpleton.  And to continue on what Lord Gryffindor was saying…I am Lord Slytherin.”  The black haired man bite out nastily.

 

“Very well.  If you wish to continue this, then prove to us that you are who you say you are.”  Umbridge challenged smugly.

 

“Not that we need to prove anything to you but perhaps a small demonstration would suffice.”  Godric said nodding to Rowena.

 

“For those of you who aren’t aware, Hogwarts and its grounds are completely outside Ministry jurisdiction.  Hogwarts is considered its own country and as such has its own laws and rules that everyone must abide by.  It’s rather similar to the Goblin Nation in that respect.  The only way that outside organisations could even hope to take control of this school would be by verbal permission from the Headmaster.  With the self-removal of Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts finds itself without a leader as the Ministry attempts to take over.  With so much on the line, Hogwarts has summoned us to help rectify the situation.”  Rowena lectured placing her delicate hands behind her back whilst keeping her hard grey eyes zeroed in on Umbridge.

 

“And how pray tell, does this prove anything.  Hogwarts is a school and can’t raise the founders who are long dead.”  Umbridge huffed.

 

“You _really_ need to learn when to close that mouth of yours Delores.”  McGonagall sighed rolling her eyes.  The deputy was well aware that the four strangers were telling the truth.  She had a family heirloom, _The Works of Rowena Ravenclaw_ in her room which had an artist’s rendition of the author that perfectly matches the woman in front of her.

 

“I will not have these upstarts wasting the valuable time of the Minister or my own.”  Umbridge replied raising her nose higher in the air. 

 

Harry couldn’t help the burning need that flared up within him to hex his pathetic excuse for a Defence professor.  The only thing that saved the toad from receiving the Furnunculus spell was the fact Harry had no desire to irritate the founders. 

 

“If that is how you feel Delores we will skip Rowena’s informative speech and get to the basics.”  Helga replied sweetly, smiling down on Umbridge as though she was an innocent child.  “Delores for the crimes you have committed within these grounds you are hereby banished from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  You are never to return, for if you do you will be incarcerated by the Headmaster.  So mote it be.”  Helga continued never losing her kind and motherly tone. 

 

With a loud pop, four house elves appeared around the room each carrying two bulging suitcases.

 

“B-but…my belongings…how?”  Umbridge stuttered with wide panicked eyes, instantly recognising her sickeningly pink and frilly luggage.

 

“Personally I was planning on doing this in a slightly more gentle fashion dear.  However your insistence that we prove our identities to you has landed you in this particular position.”  Helga tutted pityingly.

 

Umbridge sank to the floor in despair as the realisation hit her.  Everything she had worked for in taking over Hogwarts and her dream of becoming Headmistress had been destroyed in mere moments.

 

“Take this sad excuse for a witch and dump her outside Hogwarts grounds with her things.”  Salazar requested to the assorted house elves. 

 

The last thing Harry saw of his ex-professor was her mouth opening to object before being forcefully apparated out with another loud pop.

 

Silence hung heavy in the air as the four founders turned their attention to Fudge.  “Now, onto you Mr Fudge.” Salazar said with a sickening smirk gliding across his visage. 

 

“L-Listen p-p-please.”  Fudge begged with watery blue eyes.  “I’m s-sorry that I didn’t believe you all, however you must understand that it’s been centuries since you were here.  It’s completely reasonable to disbelieve your return.” 

 

“Your attitude at not believing our identities is hardly the biggest problem.  Two years ago you sent dementors into the school in an attempt to catch an innocent man...”

 

“Sirius Black…”  Fudge started up fiercely before being silenced by a wave of Rowena’s hand.

 

“I will lift the spell when we are finished speaking.  I am tired of you constantly interrupting us, which in case you were unaware is extremely rude.”  Rowena informed the petrified looking Fudge before turning to Godric with a smile.  “Please continue Godric.”

 

“Thank you mi’lady.  What I was trying to say was that you ordered these exceptionally dark and deadly creatures to be allowed to roam these grounds.  Even to the stage of being within kissing distance of children while they searched the Hogwarts Express.  While the headmaster is also to blame for accepting your _request_ this falls mostly on you.”  Godric growled out with his right hand resting comfortingly on his sheathed sword on his hip.

 

“Again you over extended your power this year by threatening the headmaster to accept your _approved_ teacher for the Defence against the Dark Arts position.  That witch, whom you thought was a great idea for a teacher, refused to impart important or useful information onto her students, forced students to consume veritaserum not to mention used a dark artefact to punish students she didn’t approve of in detention.”  Salazar spat glaring so intensely at the man in front of him, Harry could barely see his brown eyes.

 

“Cornelius, you are hereby banished from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Should the need arise that you have to contact the new Headmaster as Minister for Magic, your owls will be granted access.  If any negative magic is discovered on your mail it will be classified as an act of war against Hogwarts.  If you dare return without the invitation of the Headmaster, he will incarcerate you.  So mote it be.”  Godric declared nodding his head slightly.

 

In the same method as Umbridge, the Minister for Magic vanished from the office with a slight pop.  Seeing his boss and minion vanish before his eyes by the will of the four deceased founders, Percy scurried to the office door throwing it open and dashing out as fast as his spindly legs would take him.  

 

While Harry wasn’t surprised to see Percy panic, turn tail and run, he had been expecting the door to blast him back as it had done to them moments earlier.  Now that the ministry employee’s had vacated the office the founders turned their focus on the last remaining people; McGonagall and Harry.

 

“My dear Professor, it seems like you wish to ask something.  Please don’t hesitate.”  Helga said to the Scottish witch.

 

“Well, I do have a question actually.  As the minister mentioned the last of you passed away over a century ago and yet here you are, solid…corporeal.  I find myself lost as to explain it.” 

Harry expecting Rowena to explain as according to history she was the one who savoured knowledge in all forms was taken aback by Salazar answering in her place.

 

“We are merely an echo of our past lives and while we may appear to be solid, we technically have no physical form.  Before we died we poured the remaining part of our magical essence into the school, so that if the school needed us in any capacity we could comply.  Which means after an appropriate head for the school has been chosen by us, we will fade away until we are again needed.”  Salazar explained calmly.  “Normally the procedure is that the old Headmaster performs several spells that shift the wards and the power of Hogwarts onto their replacement.  Historically speaking this person is normally the Deputy Headmaster. 

 

“As Deputy Headmistress I can gather the professors in the teachers’ lounge so you can make your selection, if you wish.”  McGonagall offered glancing around at the ancient wizards and witches.

 

“No.  That won’t be necessary Professor as we have a method for picking the replacement that won’t require them to be gathered.  However if you could give us a moment with Mr Potter we would appreciate it.”  Godric said.

 

McGonagall gave a small bow to the founders before turning and following Percy out of the room.  Harry felt incredibly awkward being left alone with what many considered to be some of the most powerful magic users in history. 

 

“I’m sure you’re wondering why we wanted to speak with you Harry.”  Helga asked her blue eyes twinkling with amusement.

 

“I must admit I am confused about that.  I mean I’m just a fifth year student, I’m not sure what I can help you with.”  Harry answered trying desperately to gather his Gryffindor courage and not stutter.

 

“We needed to discuss the new headmaster with you.”  Salazar noted.

 

“W-Why would that concern me?” 

 

“I believe we firstly need to explain to him what is required in a headmaster.”  Rowena said turning to look each of her companions in the eye before turning her gaze back on Harry.  “The ideal candidate for the position is someone with an extremely strong magical core that would be able to withstand the bonding ritual between the castle, ghosts, house elves, portraits and of course the wards.”  The Ravenclaw founder continued before Godric took over the explanation.

 

“Their magical core is a necessity but we would also favour an individual who would put the needs of the school and its students first.  The two wizarding wars that has ripped violently through Britain via the hands of Tom Riddle, has left the world shattered.  Many magical families have been torn apart and their children have been used as pawns in some sick game between the light and the dark.  Unfortunately there hasn’t been a headmaster who taught and guided students properly in some time.”  Godric said solemnly. 

 

Harry gave a confused look to the founders but before he could voice his thoughts, Helga jumped in.

 

“We _are_ Hogwarts Harry.  We know of everything that happens within these walls and even though it hurt to see the headmasters of the past abuse and essentially destroy our legacy we couldn’t do anything about it, until now.”  The short witch said.

 

“Helga’s right.  The last time we were released was about six hundred years ago.  However now that we are free we can chose someone who will save the name of Hogwarts and all who dwell inside.”  Godric said dramatically causing Ravenclaw and Slytherin to roll their eyes at his antics.

 

“So may I ask who you’ve found to be a replacement?”  Harry asked letting his curiosity overwhelm him.

 

“Of course you can.”  Rowena beamed.  “But before we answer we need you to do something for us.”

 

“I’d be honoured.”  Harry said looking up with wide eyes.  He didn’t particularly care what they asked him to do he knew he’d do it; considering as they were the founders he was confident that it wouldn’t be life threatening.

 

“Go to Gringotts Bank and ask them to perform an inheritance ritual upon you.”  Salazar said giving Harry a warm smile that sent shivers down his spine.

 

“An inheritance ritual?”  Harry inquired feeling completely flummoxed. 

 

“Yes but unfortunately you will need to do this task rather quickly as we are pressed for time.”  Godric revealed gesturing at the fireplace near Dumbledore’s desk.  “Grab some of the floo powder near the mantle and head to the bank; they should be open for a few more hours at least.”

 

Deciding not to argue with the four, Harry went over and grabbed a handful of powder and stepped into the fireplace.

 

“Gringotts Wizarding Bank, London.”  Harry called out as emerald flames erupted from the hearth and quickly enveloped him.  Harry vanished from the office and moments later he was thrown painfully out upon the cold ground.  He stood up from the hard floor and stretched his complaining muscles as he looked around at the tall marble columns that surrounded the chamber. 

 

“Make way.”  A squeaky voice called out from behind Harry. 

 

Harry quickly jumped to the side narrowly missing a small goblin pushing a wheelbarrow filled with a selection of rubies.  Unlike his second year when he accidently sent himself to Knockturn Alley, it appeared that he had successfully arrived at the Wizarding Bank. 

 

As he made his way to one of the free tellers, Harry accidently ran into a blonde figure head first.

 

“Oh I’m so sor…”  Harry started to apologise until the stranger turned around.  Straight away Harry felt his face flush in embarrassment as he realised that he essentially head-butted his crush Cedric Diggory.

 

“It’s okay don’t worry about it Harry.”  Cedric chuckled.

 

Harry hadn’t really seen Cedric since the end of last year when they were almost killed during Voldemort’s resurrection.   When they had returned from the graveyard and attempted to tell their story, Cedric had quickly been taken to the Hospital Wing with minor nerve damage after being tortured by two deatheaters before Harry could get them away.  He wanted to go visit the honourable and handsome Hufflepuff to check how he was.  That was until he heard that Cedric’s left leg and right hand were still twitching uncontrollably from nerve damage.  It was then he felt his Gryffindor courage evaporate from his body.  If it wasn’t for him, Cedric wouldn’t have been in that situation.

 

“How are you Cedric?”  Harry asked checking over the taller man as though expecting some former damage from his earlier battle with Voldemort’s followers.

 

“I’m fine Harry.”  Cedric responded trying to catch his eye.  When he did lock onto his soft brown eyes Harry felt slightly light headed.  Cedric’s eyes was the first thing that caught Harry’s attention and seems to have the uncanny ability to make him freeze on the spot; as though through eye contact alone Cedric could perform the body bind curse.

 

Harry only just saw Cedric’s mouth move before he looked expectantly down at him.  He quickly shook his head and gave his friend a sheepish look.  “Sorry what were you saying?”

 

Cedric smirked as though knowing why he was absentminded.  “I asked what are you doing at Gringotts?”

 

“Umm…I’m after an inheritance test actually.”

 

“Really?  Well I spose I better leave you to it.  I’ve got to head back to work but would it be okay if I owled you sometime.  I’ve been meaning to get back in contact with you but some things have held me up.”  Cedric asked as he ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair.

 

“Sure sounds great!”  Harry answered quickly flinching at the hint of excitement in his voice.

 

“Okay well I’ll talk to you later Harry.  Good luck with the ritual.”  Cedric said flashing another smile before heading out of the goblin run bank.

 

Harry watched his first crush walk out of the bank and disappear into the crowd of shoppers that filled cobbled street.  With Cedric gone Harry sighed and walked towards the bank tellers that lined the walls, berating his nervous behaviour in front of Cedric as he went.

 

Once an elderly witch dressed in long black robes in front of him hobbled away, Harry moved forward and smiled at the cross looking goblin.

 

“Yes?”  The goblin croaked as he picked up a quill and began scribbling onto a large open book without paying much attention to him. 

 

Harry cleared his throat.  “I’m Harry Potter and I’ve come for an inheritance test.”

 

At hearing his name the goblins head snapped up and fixed him with a calculating expression.  “Follow me Mr Potter.” 

 

He followed the goblin to a small room comprised mostly of black stone other than the marble floor that stretched to every corner of the room. 

 

He followed the goblin to a small room comprised mostly of black stone other than the marble floor that stretched to every corner of the room.  The only thing inside the room was large ebony desk with a jewelled encrusted dagger and a piece of parchment upon its polished surface.

The goblin moved to the far side of the desk and stood patiently waiting for Harry to finish looking around before making his way over to join him.

 

“Mr Potter.  The inheritance ritual is fairly easy.  All that you must do is stab your finger and let the blood fall onto the charmed parchment.  This will not only prove your identity to us but will complete the ritual.”  The goblin explained before his face grew stern.  “By Goblin law I am required to inform you that if you are not Harry James Potter, you will pay severely.”

 

“Just wondering but what do you mean by pay severely?”  Harry whispered guessing the response.

 

“Your magic will be forfeit.”  The goblin smiled cruelly as if secretly hoping that is how the ritual ends for him.

 

Harry wasn’t sure if he was relieved that he had nothing to worry about considering he was Harry Potter, or nervous that his Gringott’s guide was hoping for the worst outcome.  Gently Harry reached out and picked up the dagger feeling the chill of the metal under his fingers.  Without much hesitation he pressed the point of the weapon into his skin, where the blood began to pool around the blade.  Harry placed his injured finger upon the rough surface of the parchment and watched as his blood quickly absorbed into it. 

 

Slowly three images appeared onto the parchment slowly growing clearer and clearer; the first picture was a dragon standing proudly with its massive wings spread wide, the second was a unicorn rearing back on his hind legs, with the final being a thestral. 

 

“It seems congratulations are in order Mr Potter or should I say…”

 

 


	2. Bloodlines Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out more about his family history and discovers which other two family bloodlines he's connected to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone,  
> Big thanks to everyone who read, commented and gave kudos on the first chapter. I wasn't sure if many would like it but glad it's going well. This chapter is mostly focused on background information for the families so it's not action packed or anything however it's important for later on.
> 
> Just to be clear the Lordship thing isn't a huge focus for this fic, there will be elements to it scattered throughout but this is mostly about Hogwarts and the new Headmaster.  
> Anyway I hope you all really like it and please let me know what you think. I'm a new writer and as such would appreciate constructive feedback.  
> \--

_Slowly three images appeared onto the parchment slowly growing clearer and clearer; the first picture was a dragon standing proudly with its massive wings spread wide, the second was a unicorn rearing back on his hind legs, with the final being a thestral._

_“It seems congratulations are in order Mr Potter or should I say…”_

“It seems congratulations are in order Mr Potter or should I say Heir Potter Peverell Gryffindor.”

“I-I’m sorry but w-what did you call me?” He stuttered.

“It’s rather simple.”  The goblin sighed theatrically before continuing his explanation.  “The ritual not only confirms your identity but also will show any connection you might have with particular bloodline.  According to this test you are actually the heir apparent to three blood lines, two of which have been considered extinct for well over a hundred years.” 

Harry had spent years of his life thinking that the only living connection he had to his family were the Dursley’s and now he was being told that not only was he a Potter but had another two families.

“…W-What can you tell me about the other bloodlines?  Do I have any family left alive?”  Harry blurted out feeling a bubble of hope rise in his chest.  Other than the Dursleys he had never had a true family, that loved and cared for him.  Having the Weasley family essentially take him in was great and exactly what he needed, but the flip side of that was it made him realise what he had missed out on for so many years.

The goblin pursed his dried and cracked lips.  “If you wish to claim Lordship of any of your houses or even find out general information about your families you’ll need to meet with Master Nadraff.  While any Gringotts goblin is able to perform the inheritance ritual for a client we are unable to bestow Lordship upon anyone.”

Harry tried not to look too disappointed and nodded his understanding.  “Is it possible to meet with Master Nadraff straight away?”

“Perhaps.  You can try and see if Master Nadraff is currently available if you wish.  Most likely you will have to make an appointment as he is exceptionally busy.”

Harry quickly agreed.  He just hoped that he could speak with him today rather than waiting especially considering the founders were still waiting for him back at Hogwarts.

“If that is your wish.  Leave this room and follow the corridor to the very end, Master Nadraff’s office is behind the metal door.”

“Thank you for your help, I really appreciate it….um I’m sorry but I never asked for your name…”  Harry grinned sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. 

The goblin frowned slightly before cautiously answering Harry’s implied question.  “I am Torhak…Mr Potter.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to offend, I was just trying to be polite.”  Harry quickly mumbled feeling his face reddening.  He had easily noticed Torhak’s expression when he asked his name and had assumed that he must have said something offensive.  Even though he had been in the magical world for over five years, he wasn’t experienced in dealing with goblins and their customs.

“No it is not that Mr Potter.  Goblin and wizarding relations have never been anything but strained.  I have only been asked my name once by your kind in over fifteen years working at Gringotts.  I am normally referred to by ‘goblin’ or ‘employee’.”  Torhak revealed making Harry imitate his earlier frown.

Harry had known from his extremely boring History of Magic classes that Goblins had been in wars with many magical beings over the years.  However, he had no idea that such things still affected society that the goblin would be so startled when he asked something as mundane as his name.

 “If it is alright with you I would prefer to call you by name rather than that.  In return I’d appreciate it if you’d call me Harry instead of Mr Potter.”

The young goblin smiled widely at Harry’s request showing two rows of sharp, jagged teeth.  “You are an interesting wizard but I accept.  Now Harry take this parchment to Master Nadraff he will help you with your questions.”  Torhak said pushing the parchment displaying the three magical creatures towards him.

Harry picked up the parchment and bowed towards his newly developed friend before turning and heading for the room’s door.  With his hand grasping the door’s handle, he turned his head around and gazed back at Torhak. 

“Just out of curiosity, what does Master Nadraff do at Gringotts?”  Harry asked hoping that wasn’t a rude thing to inquire about; he just had trouble believing that a strict place like Gringotts would employee a goblin to inform wizards about their bloodline’s history.  However his fears were lessened when the goblin smiled.

“Master Nadraff’s role is an old one that dates back centuries before any conflicts between our people Harry.  Based on the inheritance ritual we just performed he will help assess and unlock who you were born to be.”  He finished mysteriously. 

Feeling confused with Torhak’s version of an explanation, Harry gave a final farewell before he stepped out into the hallway.

On his right was the mouth of the corridor and Harry could hear the muffled sounds of customers entering the bank and speaking with Gringotts representatives.  Instead of turning towards the sounds, Harry spun around and headed in the opposite direction.  With each step the corridor grew darker and the air seemed heavy around him; almost as if it was a barrier resisting his presence, to Harry it felt like he was trudging around in a swamp. 

Harry kept walking down the odd hallway desperately hoping that every door he passed would be the metal Torhak described to him, only to groan at discovering that each was a different kind of wood.  Finally after what felt like twenty minutes of walking in almost pitch darkness, Harry reached a large metal door at the end of the corridor.

He gathered his courage and pushed on the heavy door.   As it reluctantly swung open it revealed a rather dank and dark looking antechamber with an extremely high ceiling.  The entire room was completely empty other than a large circle in the middle that was filled with various runes and markings carved into the surface of the stone floor.  Standing in the middle was an ancient looking goblin with wispy grey hair holding a gnarled walking stick.

“Good day.  I am Master Nadraff.” He croaked staring at Harry over his small round spectacles perched on the end of his hooked nose. 

Harry was a little shocked seeing the elderly goblin waiting for him in his extremely odd yet spacious office.  Torhak hinted that it would be almost impossible to see Nadraff today, yet it appeared as though the goblin had nothing better to do than stand in a circle.

“Umm…Good day Master Nadraff.  My name is Harry P-…”  Harry started to nervously explain before Nadraff interrupted him.

“I am well aware of who you are Mr Potter.”  Nadraff cackled as he began to hobble slowly out of the circle towards him, leaning heavily on his walking stick as he did so.

Harry remained silent as he watched the old goblin’s progress, coming closer and closer until he was standing directly in front of him.

“Do you have the ritual parchment Mr Potter?”  Nadraff asked holding one hand out expectantly.

Jumping to attention Harry reached into his school robe pockets and pulled out the parchment Torhak gave him earlier.  Nadraff stared at Harry’s hand for a moment before sighing and clicking his long fingers so forcefully Harry was worried that he would have broken a finger.  However Nadraff wasn’t paying the Gryffindor much attention as the parchment magically soared out of Harry’s grasp and floated in front of the goblin.

“Mr Potter go stand in the exact centre of the circle.”  Nadraff asked not taking his eyes away from the parchment.

Seeing no reason to question the goblin, Harry stepped into the middle of the circle and stood facing Nadraff waiting for his next instruction.  Although even after a few minutes of waiting nothing happened and he received no further instructions from the elderly goblin.

Suddenly a strong ache stirred in his chest.  Harry pushed the feeling aside thinking it was most likely heartburn due to something he had eaten at Hogwarts earlier that day.  He kept telling himself that it wasn’t anything to worry about even as the ache grew.  Harry bite down on his lip hoping that it would stop him from screaming out in agony as the pain intensified.  As quick as the pain started, it vanished leaving Harry to fall to the cold unforgiving ground for the second time that day.

Harry began puffing feeling his body ache as though he had just run miles, he tried to force himself to stand but his limbs protested.  Harry relented, deciding to stay on the ground until he had managed to catch his breath.

“Ready Mr Potter?”  Nadraff squeaked his mouth curling into a grin.

Before Harry could ask what he meant his hands lightly began to shake, he held them in front of his face staring gobsmacked at them.  Without warning a bright red ball of light shot out of his right hand and proceeded to float quickly around the circle.  Harry glanced over to Nadraff to see his reaction but yet again the Gringotts employee was more interested in the parchment then Harry.

After looping around Harry three times the red light stopped just inside the circle.  He wasn’t sure what he was expecting the odd light to do but randomly halting seemed odd.

Nadraff snorted.  “We haven’t even started yet Mr Potter, I would be less concerned with the red light than what happens next.”

Harry wasn’t sure what the goblin meant by that comment, but he was sure that he wouldn’t like it.  Mere seconds after Nadraff spoke two more lights, white and blue respectively, erupted from his hands each following the same path set by the red light before floating in front of Harry. 

“Excellent well firstly I suppose some background information might help you remove that confused look from your face.”  Nadraff said with an amused expression.  “This chamber is one of the oldest and most important rooms within Gringotts, Mr Potter.  My job is to reveal a wizard or witches heritage and unleash it.  Over the centuries many of the founding magical families of Britain have either died out or forgotten their history and aren’t aware of their potential.  Have you decided if you wish to attempt a Lordship with one of your families?” 

“I guess I would…I mean it’s my family no matter how far back they are.”  Harry answered feeling his nerves begin to race.  Somehow the idea of not taking the Lordship of his family seemed wrong, almost as if it would be an insult to his parents; like he was denying his family’s history.  “However before I do officially accept anything I was wondering if you could give me some information about them.  The only family I knew I was related to was obviously the Potters and even so I know almost nothing about them.” 

Nadraff smirked.  “I can offer some answers to your bloodlines Mr Potter however I must remind you that most likely I won’t have every answer.  Especially as some answers are only for the Head of a House, which you are not until you accept.  In saying that, I must say that your request is rather wise; seek answers before anything.”

Harry wasn’t sure he would call his reasoning wise exactly, he just wanted to know his family better.  “I understand.  Anything you can tell me is better than nothing.”

“Very well shall we start with the Potter family then?” 

“Sure.”  Harry shrugged. 

Nadraff nodded and waved his right hand towards the circle.  Instantly the white light began to grow larger; Harry was gobsmacked watching this magical ball of light stretch longer before four sturdy legs shot out, after a neck emerged from the light a head formed with a sharp horn perched directly upon its head.  He wasn’t sure what to say as the unicorn slowly trotted around the circle, its mane flying about as though tossed up by some hidden wind.  While Harry knew it wasn’t a real unicorn, he couldn’t help but be slightly in awe at the being’s incredible beauty.

“The Ancient and Noble House of Potter are one of the original families in Britain and their magical guardian is the unicorn.  They have achieved many accomplishments over the centuries; the most impressive would have been the Merfolk Treaty of 1542 as well as playing a large part in the founding of St Mungo’s.  Every Potter since recorded history has been a powerful defender against dark magic, which is one of the reasons your current situation with the Dark Lord wasn’t a shock to the Goblin Nation; you like your family before you have the power to change everything.  Naturally as a direct heir and the last living descendant of the Potter line your official title is Heir Potter.”

Harry flinched at the sound of another title.  “So the ritual thing that was mentioned earlier is just for taking over Lordship?”

“For the most part that’s correct Mr Potter.  The Lord or Heir to one of the wizarding world’s main family lines must undergo a process.  The family magics will test you before you can officially take either title and the magic that goes with it.” 

Harry just nodded.  “I see.  I guess I’d rather it if people didn’t call me Lord Potter or Heir Potter…I’m not a fan of titles.”

Nadraff chuckled heavily causing his frail looking body to jerk awkwardly.  “Seems to be a rather common trait, I believe I read somewhere that one of your ancestors…Lord Sa-…no Lord Cynefrid Potter, yes that’s it.  Apparently he disliked being called Lord Potter to such an extent that he imprisoned a man for a week over it.”

Harry’s blood ran cold at the elderly goblin’s words. “Master Nadraff, excuse me but from what you said about the Potter’s before made it sound as if they’d always been on the light side.  Calling someone Lord Potter seems a poor excuse for locking them up.”

The goblin rolled his eyes and held up a gnarled looking hand.  “Calm yourself Mr Potter.  You must understand that things were different then, besides those actions alone are hardly a sign that Cynefrid Potter was dark or light.  You might not like it Mr Potter but you have to understand that being a Lord back then and even now gives you power, magical and otherwise.”

Instantly Harry felt guilty at jumping to conclusions.  People used to assume he was evil simply because he could speak Parseltongue.  He had no right to judge his ancestor especially as he didn’t have all the information; Nadraff could have misread it or there could be more to the story.  Rather briefly berating himself, Harry turned back to his family’s ethereal looking guardian.

“Mr. Potter?  I assume you are curious about unicorn?”

Harry tore his eyes away from his family’s magical guardian and back to Nadraff.  Thankfully despite his rudeness the goblin seemed more amused than irritated.  Harry had learnt a while ago that it was never a smart idea to tick off a goblin, things tended to end very poorly if you did.

“Umm…yes I was a bit curious…”

Nadraff chuckled.  “Guardians are a manifestation of a families ancestral magic.  They take on an animalistic form that represents that family.  For example a wizarding family who has been surrounded by death might have a Grim for a guardian and a proud, noble family might have a Hippogriff.”

Harry pondered over explanation trying to fit a unicorn to family values.  “And the unicorn?”

“Ah…your family has a history Mr. Potter.  As I said the Potter family have always fought against dark magic but that alone isn’t the only reason for a unicorn guardian.  Potters seem to have a hidden skill when it comes to fighting dark magic; some have been immune to the torture curse, some have been unable to be mentally controlled and even a few that could drink poisons without succumbing to their effects.  No matter the outside magical influence, it seems your ancestral line remains pure.”

Hearing Nadraff’s words about his family caused Harry to turn back to the unicorn feeling an overwhelming sense of pride and a familiar connection.  During his fourth year Harry had been able to fight off the imperius curse when all others in his class failed.  At the time he thought it was because he was too stubborn, but now it looked like it could have been something more.

Nadraff coughed grabbing his attention.  “Shall we move on Mr Potter?  If you have further questions and decide to take up one of the Lordship positions I will lend you a historical book about your families.”  The goblin offered smiling up at Harry.

 “Sorry please continue.”

“No need to apologise Mr Potter.  Now, your second family also from your father’s side is the Ancient and Noble House of Peverell.”  Harry watched as the blue light before started to morph; like the Potter guardian, the sapphire light grew four legs and a tail instantly allowing Harry to deduce the identity of the Peverell family’s guardian.  “As you can see Mr Potter the guardian belonging to this family is the thestral.  The Peverell line had been rather influential within wizarding society due to a combination of their magical strength as well as their inventions; according to history the first invisibility cloak was invented by a Peverell, who I believe had taken the idea from a family heirloom.  They were beloved and allied themselves with many families both dark and light, until their disappearance during the fourteenth century.  Now…thanks to you…we now know that the Peverell line married into the Potter’s. 

Harry chuckled lightly at the thought that his ancestor had created the invisibility cloak.  He doubted that the one his father passed down to him was the same, it was still a nice thought that over the centuries each and every Peverell and then Potter used his cloak. 

“And finally the last family in your bloodline Mr. Potter is the Gryffindor’s from your mother’s side.”  Nadraff announced calmly.  As the final red light transformed into a massive dragon Harry was completely thrown by this information; his mother was from an entirely muggle background how was it possible that she was related to one of the most powerful magical families in Britain’s history.  Seeing Nadraff’s jaw going up and down, Harry vigorously shook his head.

“I’m sorry Master Nadraff but I’m having trouble with this.  My mother is a muggleborn with zero magical family members how can she be related to Godric Gryffindor?” 

“While I’m sure you won’t appreciate this answer, I don’t know.  There are multiple ways that a Lord or Lady of a family could deliberately remove magic from their line but it is also possible that they might have broken a sworn vow and simply lost their magic until your mother was born.  It does happen Mr. Potter but for an actual answer about your family…I’m afraid I cannot say.”

Harry just nodded making himself a promise to speak with the founders when he got back to Hogwarts.

“I’m quite certain that you won’t need much explanation of this particular family.  The Gryffindor line is most famous for its connection to Hogwarts School, even though they have achieved other successes it appears that history feels that it pales in comparison to solidifying wizarding culture and magic by building Hogwarts.  However they have also achieved other impressive achievements over the centuries.  One of these was the creation of the first dragon reserve in Britain and Wales sometime during the thirteenth century.”

Harry was still trying to process everything; each new piece of information seemed to be resulting in giving him a massive headache.  In a matter of a couple of hours, Harry had learnt that he is a Lord to multiple families, related to Godric Gryffindor and his mother had some sort of magical ancestry.  Realising that he needed to keep it together if he wanted any more information before he had to go back to Hogwarts, Harry refocused on Nadraff and the red reptile before him.

 “Dragon?  I thought the lion was for Gryffindor?”  Harry finally spouted out.

“Actually that’s just a common misconception Mr Potter.  The Hogwarts house symbols represent what the founders prized within themselves and their students.  Godric Gryffindor personally associated himself with a lion but his ancestral line had a dragon for their ancestral guardian.  But if you are concerned about having a dragon rather than a lion you should consider some of the obvious connections between a dragon and a lion.”

Harry looked into the fiery gaze of the Gryffindor guardian.  He hadn’t mean to give the impression he was annoyed at having a dragon instead of a lion, he had just assumed as was surprised.  After all both creatures are fierce, powerful and commanding beings.  From personal experience he knew that you’d have to be a fool to go up against a dragon.

“Now that I’ve given you a brief history of your family and identified them to you, I must ask you one last time.  Do you wish to accept the Lordship of your families?”

When Nadraff asked originally Harry was sure that he wanted to.  Being connected to his family long separated from him sounded too good to be true.  Yet after finding out more he had started to feel a little worried that he wouldn’t be able to fill their shoes; even without Godric Gryffindor they were all extremely successful and powerful.  Slowly Harry lifted his head and stared directly into each of the guardian’s eyes and felt something stir his chest urging him forward.

“Yes I accept.”  He said more confidently than he felt.

“As you wish Mr Potter.”  With a slight nod from Nadraff an old piece of blank parchment materialised directly in front of Harry.  “Without touching the paper, repeat exactly what is written there.”

Harry took a breath to contradict what he assumed was the oldest living goblin until a thin elegant script began to weave its way across the parchment.

“I, Heir Harry James Potter, do hereby accept the title of Lord Potter and swear to protect the Potter family to my dying breath as decreed in the Potter Family Code.  So mote it be.”  Without warning the unicorn guardian galloped quickly towards Harry and charged right into him.  Harry braced himself for the collision however he was surprised that he didn’t feel any pain, instead he was overcome by a loving embrace and spread quickly throughout his entire body.  He stared down at his body and noticed it was slightly glowing.

Nadraff’s subtle cough snapped Harry out of his misplaced focus and back at the floating parchment. 

“I, Lord Harry James Potter, do hereby accept the title of Lord Peverell and swear to protect the Peverell holdings and family.  I promise to keep the secrets of the past from all who do not share my blood.  So mote it be.”

Harry watched the blue thestral ran towards him from the outer circle, somewhat knowing what to expect.  Unlike the Potter guardian however, when the thestral ran into Harry’s body all he could feel something cold ripple across his skin.  It wasn’t unpleasant but was rather different to the first one.

“I, Lord Harry James Potter Peverell, do hereby claim the title of Lord Gryffindor and swear to protect and govern all family and assets of the family until my dying breath.  So mote it be.”

Having been through the experience Harry was certain what would happen and started to brace himself but the Gryffindor dragon seemed to have other plans.  It flew to the furthest corner of the circle before releasing a horrendously loud roar that seemed to shake the room to its core along with its occupants.  Once the bright red dragon finished it flew up into the air and dive bombed the centre of the circle, exactly where Harry stood.

Harry glanced at his body as the white, red and blue lights fought for dominance upon his skin.  Slowly the lights faded leaving a cold feeling on his index finger.

“Congratulations Lord Potter.”  Nadraff said warmly.

He wanted to thank Nadraff for helping him but his attention was fixed at the white ring on his finger.  The ring was beautiful; it was so white that it was almost see-through and in the middle was an emblazoned dragon with a unicorn on its left and a thestral on its right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> I hope you all liked the second chapter. Please let me know what you think by leaving a comment or kudos especially if you want another chapter.
> 
> HEADS UP ON CHAPTER 3 - It will be reveal the new Headmaster and what will happen to Hogwarts along with the Ministry.


	3. New Headmaster?

Harry Potter

After his meeting in Gringotts, Harry used the bank’s floo network to return to the Headmaster’s office.  Everything he had been through so far today felt faint as though it was merely a memory or fantasy and so far away from real life.  However, in his heart he knew it was only a matter of time before everything sank in and his life was forever changed; for now it felt that everything he’d been through was a story he heard about someone else’s life.  

As the emerald flames vanished, Harry fell face first into the cold stone of Dumbledore’s old office.  Feeling a familiar tick of annoyance at his inability to use the floo network without looking stupid, Harry glanced around the office to make sure nobody saw his blunder.  As his eyes took in nothing but Dumbledore’s odd décor and peculiar golden instruments, Harry let out a sigh before standing steadily off the ground.

Just as he started dusting soot off his school robes, Harry froze as he heard a loud and booming chuckle behind him. 

“…Ah!!  Harry!  You’re finally back lad.” 

Harry jumped almost a foot into the air at the sudden and unexpected voice.  Spinning around faster than a top, he came face to face with an amused Godric Gryffindor.

“Must you?!”  Harry hissed before freezing as it suddenly hit him who he was glaring at.  Thanks to Fudge and Umbridge he had seen first hand what the founders were capable of, yet without thinking he snapped at one of them.  Not the smartest move he had never made.

Rather than lose his composure at his irritated state, Godric just shrugged and gave him a cocky smile.  “While it wasn’t my intention to scare you, I must confess that I did rather enjoy the outcome nevertheless.”

“Oh Godric leave Harry alone.”  Salazar’s voice drawled out behind him.

Harry turned his neck to see that Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw slowly emerge from the stonework across the room, before making their way to the Headmaster’s desk.

“Of course…you are right Salazar.”  Godric declared nodding to Salazar.

“Now that you two have wasted enough time…” Rowena mused staring back and forth between the two before setting her sights on Harry.  “…how was your inheritance ritual Harry?”

“I guess it went well, although I admit to be still in a bit of shock at what the goblins told me….”

“And what was that?”  Salazar pressed, his brown eyes flashing with interest.

Harry looked back and forth between the three founders before he took a breath and straightened his back.  “I’m Lord Potter Peverell Gryffindor.”  Harry answered as confidently as he could.  He wasn’t sure if the founders were already aware of his true family history, but it wouldn’t surprise him if they did; they were the ones who had told him to go and get the ritual done in the first place.  Regardless of whether they knew before or not, he was honestly gobsmacked at their reactions.

Rowena’s stormy grey eyes appeared to soften slightly before they looked down, almost as if they were signalling disappointment.   If that was true, Harry didn’t think she was alone; Salazar had crossed his arms and glared with an odd mixture of petulance and sadness on his face.  If the Slytherin and Ravenclaw founders were not happy at hearing the news of Harry and Godric’s familiar connection, then their fellow founder wasn’t helping matters.

“Yes!” Godric cheered loudly pumping his fist into the air.  “I knew you’d be my blood.”

“Would you settle down Godric!”  Rowena snapped, her eyes instantly returning to their previously cold state, any sign of perceived vulnerability was completely gone.

Godric froze before slowly lowering his hand and offering a sheepish smile as a half-hearted apology.

Thankfully at seeing Harry’s confused expression the founder of Slytherin house took pity on him.  “You see Harry we have been waiting centuries to find out about our families and bloodlines.  While we can see what happens inside the school, we can’t leave the school grounds.  So when people get married and start families we are unaware until their children arrive for their education.”

“As you can imagine, this quickly becomes a problem as overtime last names change and family traits become harder to trace.”  Rowena finished.

Harry tried absorbing more information into his already overworked and overwhelmed brain.  “So…since the last time you were released…which was about six hundred years ago….you’ve each been searching for your heirs?”  Harry asked feeling a headache start in.

Rowena nodded.  “Correct.  Our main goal is naturally the well-being of our school but we are curious about our families.  And after watching you in class and your trials at the hands of Tom Riddle and Albus Dumbledore, it became rather obvious that you were related to one of us.  Now we know.”

“Wait a minute.  If you truly can see everything that happens within the school, then you should know that Tom Riddle is the Heir of Slytherin.”

Instantly the air in the room turned cold and Salazar’s eyes snapped up boring down into Harry’s.  “That scum is no relation to me!”  He spat before vanishing into thin air.

The tension in the air was suffocating at Salazar’s exit; thankfully it only lasted a few minutes.  “Sorry about that Harry.”  Godric offered glancing awkwardly at Rowena in what Harry assumed was asking for help.  Harry softly smirked at the mental comparison he made between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw founders to Ron and Hermione.  From their first year Ron had perfected a similar look to try and get Hermione to help with his homework.

Rowena sighed.  “You’re correct Harry.  Tom M Riddle is Salazar’s heir but for obvious reasons he doesn’t like to talk about it…he feels ashamed and guilty for what Riddle has done.  It probably doesn’t help that _you_ were the one to mention it.”

Harry understood why anyone would be embarrassed to be related to an evil bastard like Voldemort, although he was surprised to hear that Slytherin himself was upset over it.  Everything he had heard about the Slytherin House and its founder implied that he would have been happy with his heir’s achievements.

“Why does it matter if I said anything?”  Harry asked.

“Mainly it was because out of all four of us, he was the one most certain that you were his heir.  The sorting hat originally wanted you for Slytherin House and you were born with the ability to speak Parseltongue.  You see Harry, Riddle was _one_ of Salazar’s heirs.  Parseltongue is a dormant gift that is only present in Salazar’s line and over the years we have seen more than just Riddle and yourself with the ability.  We can’t be certain if those peoples lines are still alive or not, but it’s possible there are other people of Salazar’s line alive.  Considering that Riddle was never able to take on the role and power of Lord Slytherin, Salazar lives in hope that someone can cure his family’s reputation.  Don’t worry about it Harry, we’ll talk more about it later but right now we’ve got business to discuss.”  Rowena said.

“Business Lady Ravenclaw?  What business do we have exactly?” 

“The fate of Hogwarts, my boy.”  Godric answered with a wide grin, mirth twinkling in his eye.  “Earlier we hinted that we had already selected the new Headmaster that would be able to replace Dumbledore.”

“This wizard needs to be mentally and magically powerful in order to complete the bonding ritual with the castle and trustworthy to fight for Hogwarts and its students.”  Rowena continued.

Harry nodded.  It made perfect sense to place a person into the position that could do right by the school yet there was obviously something the two founders were keeping from him.  “Of course.  But what does it have to do with me.”

“Everything.  It was a hard decision but we’ve selected you Harry.”

Harry froze with his emerald eyes wide and his mouth hanging.  While the combined wisdom and experience of the founders was impressive, he was having trouble understanding their thought process; he was a fifth year student and while he had some experience with teaching, thanks to Dumbledore’s Army, it didn’t mean that he was ready to lead the entire school. 

“S-Sorry…could you repeat that?”

Godric chuckled before moving over to Harry and patting him hard on the back.  “You’ll be great… after all you are my heir.”

“Could you reign in your ego for a moment Godric?”  Rowena snapped at her companion before turning her head to Harry.  “We understand that this may be hard for you to grasp our reasoning but we didn’t come to this decision lightly.  While there will be obvious difficulties we believe that you are the best option and that you are the one to fix what your elders destroyed.”

“Why me?”  Harry whispered.  It was a question that he had consistently asked himself for as long as he could remember. 

“To be honest when we voted we each had different reasoning.  Firstly you’ve proven that you care for the school and its students…”  Rowena said before Godric interrupted. 

“’Course.  The bravery you showed in saving Ginny Weasley’s life in the Chamber of Secrets was exceptional, especially for a second year.  Then of course there was saving your godfather’s life and the impressive patronus charm you cast was just…”

“Godric!”

“Err…right.  What I mean to say Harry is that despite your struggles and challenges forced upon you by either Tom Riddle or Dumbledore’s actions, you’ve excelled and each step of the way protected the people around you.”

It wasn’t news to Harry that each and every year he had been thrown in the deep end and had to fight his way out, but he didn’t see it as anything special.  Most of the time it was survival, pure and simple.  The two founder’s words sounded rather similar to what Hermione and Ron informed the Dumbledore’s Army members during their first meeting.

“Perhaps you should have a think about the offer Harry.”  Rowena suggested quietly.

 

 

Agreeing with the Hogwarts founder, Harry bid the founders goodnight and walked up to the Gryffindor common room.  As he gave the password to the Fat Lady and entered the Common Room he had been hoping that it was empty, as the last thing he wanted to do was answer a bunch of questions tonight.  Unfortunately, he had never been truly lucky. 

Standing in front of the roaring fireplace, was the anxious looking founder of Slytherin.  Out of anybody he would’ve seen in the lion’s den, Salazar Slytherin was not one of them. 

“Good evening Harry.”  Salazar greeted with a small smile.  “Please take a seat, I feel that there is much I have to explain to you.”

Realising that sleep was out of his reach for the moment, Harry took a seat opposite the founder. 

Salazar took a deep breath, and placed his delicate hands in his robe pockets.  “Firstly I must apologise for my outburst in the Headmaster’s office.  It was unfair to react like that to you, especially as you were only speaking the truth.” 

“It’s okay.  I understand.  There aren’t many wizards or witches alive that like the idea of sharing Voldemort’s bloodline.”  Harry replied trying to keep up with his earlier honesty.

Salazar nodded before he slowly started pacing back and forth before the fire’s hearth.  “I’m sure it might surprise you to hear that I have never shared Riddle’s goals or aspirations…”  Seeing Harry was about to speak, he held up a hand to politely silence him.  “…I know what you’ve heard about me and my family but it’s not true.  I have always believed in the purity of a witch or wizard’s magic, I could care less about their blood.”

Harry sat stunned by the Founder’s words.  Everything he had heard about Salazar Slytherin was that he was a dark wizard who hated having to teach magic to muggleborn students.  Yet here the man is right in front of him, explaining how they got it wrong.

“…but the Chamber of Secrets?  Didn’t you build it so that your ancestor could return and purge Hogwarts of anyone with muggle blood?” 

“No.  Not even close.”  Salazar snorted spitefully.  “I built the chamber as a sanctuary for my heir, with all my academic work, my journals and family artefacts within.”

“And the basilisk?”  Harry asked carefully. 

In a very un-Slytherin move Salazar rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.  “It may not have been the safest option considering where I left it, but I left Francis for my heir.  Basilisks were a creature that I was the first to successfully breed.  I left my familiar down there so help protect the last of my line.  I had no idea that they would use my precious creature for such dark deeds.”

Apart of Harry screamed that Salazar was lying and not to believe him, but he could sympathise with his issue.  From the moment he had stepped into the wizarding world, he had been thrown into the spotlight, where the public would spread rumours about him and print lies in the paper.  People would believe whatever they want to. 

“Why are you telling me all this?” 

Salazar shrugged.  “I understand if you don’t believe me.  After all, everything that you’ve been through can be directly connected back to my heir.  However, to answer your question, it is unlikely I will get to speak with many others before we return to the castle, and I guess I wanted someone to know my real story.”

With such emotion dripping off the ancient wizard’s words, Harry was a little stuck on what to feel or how he should react.  Thankfully Salazar saved him from having to respond as he cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Well, I thank you for listening to me and I hope you sleep well.  I’m sure we’ll speak again tomorrow.”

Before anything could be said further between the two, Salazar vanished leaving Harry alone in his Common Room.  As if working on auto-pilot, Harry rose from his chair and started towards his dormitory.  With each step Salazar’s words whirled around his head until he finally reached his bed and sank into its cosy embrace.

 

 

The next morning Harry woke up to the sun streaming in through his bedroom window.  In an effort to be free from the blinding light, the young Lord Potter yanked his blanket over his head with a groan.  For the first time in a long time he had dreamt of nothing and he longed to return to it. 

“…Harry…” 

Harry groaned at the voice hoping that his stupid red-headed friend would get the message. 

“…Come on Harry…get up already…”  Ron whined starting to poke Harry’s side through his blanket.

‘ _I wonder if I can curse Ron through the blanket without my wand..?’_ Harry thought to himself as Ron’s finger continued to jab his hip.  It appeared that he would have to abandon his wonderfully relaxing dream.

“Hermione and me didn’t really get to see you after Umbitch took you off to see Dumbledore.  What happened?  We heard that she was kicked out but the teachers are all hushed up about it.”

Realising that Ron wouldn’t stop until he had filled him in, Harry threw back his covers and glared at his friend.  “If I have to tell you now, I’m only gonna say it once.  Meet me in the Common Room and contact Hermione while I get dressed.”

Without waiting for Ron’s reply, Harry slid out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. 


	4. Ron's Outburst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tells Ron and Hermione about what had transpired in the last twenty four hours. Unfortunately one friend doesn't take the news well and the trio is temporarily a duo. Harry also comes to a important decision about his job offer.

After getting himself ready for what promised to be a very long day, Harry made his way to the Common Room to meet with Hermione and Ron.  Seeing his friends sitting alone in the Common Room Harry began to panic about how they would take his news.

Ron always seemed to have a lively jealously streak in him and had already proven that he couldn’t keep it in check.  Hermione would probably think it nothing more than a tax on his time, something that could take away from his studies.  Harry knew that she might be right, but he had never been the studious type.

Seeing him approach, his two best friends turned and kept their attention focused on him as he took his seat next to Hermione.

“What I’m about to tell you…well…I need you to promise me that you’ll keep quiet about it.  Nobody can know for the moment.” 

Hermione and Ron spared each other a surprised glance before agreeing with his condition.  Once he had their reassurance that this would remain a secret, Harry launched into his story.  He watched their shocked faces as he explained about the founders appearing in Dumbledore’s office, Ron chuckling as he recounted what happened to Umbridge and Fudge and then Gringotts.  He deliberately left out the part of being offered Headmaster; he figured he shouldn’t dump so much information on them at once.

“So…you are related to Godric Gryffindor?”  Hermione asked her brown eyes wide.

Harry nodded.  “Yeah.  According to Gringotts I’m Lord Harry James Potter Peverell Gryffindor.”

He knew that many would be excited to learn their blood connection to someone like Gryffindor, but all Harry felt was more expectation.  Considering his experience as the Boy-Who-Lived he knew that his new role as Gryffindor’s heir would more a lot more attention.  Something he was keen to avoid as much as possible.

“I…I just don’t believe it.”  Hermione gasped slowly sinking back into her seat.  “I’ve certainly read many books about the Founder’s and how their magical lines would continue but I never thought it possible.  There were so many magical diseases around that time and with the witch burnings I thought that they must have died out.  After all it’s not like someone has come forward…” 

As Hermione continued to talk Harry focused on the very still form of his red-headed friend.  He could already tell that Hermione wouldn’t treat him any different, and seemed very interested in expanding her research to incorporate the Gryffindor family.  In contrast to that it looked like Ron was having a stroke.

“You’re a Lord?”  Ron murmured looking down at his hands. 

Thanks to Hermione’s continuing spiel Harry could barely hear his friend’s words.  He wasn’t sure if he was happy or not that he managed to make out Ron’s broken tone.  Rather than respond Harry just nodded. 

At his confirmation Ron’s face turned stony and his eyes narrowed slightly.  After what felt like an hour, Hermione ceased her lecturing and took a much needed breath.  Harry wasn’t entirely sure if it was because of the growing tension in the room or she simply had exhausted her knowledge of medieval families. 

“Ron?”  Harry asked trying to catch his eye.

“Why does it matter that he’s a Lord?”  Hermione asked looking between the two. 

Ron snorted.  “Because if he is then Harry’s no better than Malfoy.”

Harry felt like a bludger had smashed right into his chest.  He had thought that Ron’s jealousy might rear its ugly head but he didn’t realise it would hurt so much.  Ron was his first friend and it seemed like he was about to throw their friendship away again over something else he couldn’t control.

Trying to think of a response to Ron’s insult, Harry nearly missed Hermione’s furious glare that would put an angry Molly Weasley to shame.

“Ronald Weasley…if you think even for a second that I’ll let your ego get in the way after what happened last year you are sorely mistaken.”  Hermione growled out as her brown eyes bore down on their target.

Harry was a little taken aback by his friend’s anger.  He knew that Hermione would always have his back and vice versa, but Hermione rarely let her temper get away like this.  That is why both of them were so astonished when she had slapped Malfoy in their third year.  Even now, if he and Ron would get into an argument she would ignore them till they’d talk it through or get it out of their systems. 

An equally shocked Ron rose to his feet faster than a raging Hippogriff.  “How could you take his side ‘Mione?  He’s gonna have power in the Wizengamot now just like all those other slimy purebloods.  He can do whatever he wants.”

Judging from Ron’s red face Harry could tell he was getting close to snapping his last nerve on them.  And it appeared as though Hermione was right there with him.

“How could I take his side?  Are you kidding me Ronald?”  Hermione shouted banging her fist on the table as she too stood up.  “We have been friends for years now and have been through so much.  Why the _hell_ would I suddenly drop Harry as a friend or even get mad because it turns out he is Lord Gryffindor?” 

Ron crossed his arms arrogantly never taking his eyes away from Hermione.  “You wouldn’t understand why we can’t trust Lords or the Wizengamot!  You are just a muggleborn.” 

_SMACK!_

Harry sat stunned as he watched Hermione reach back and slap Ron across his face in the blink of an eye.  He wasn’t sure where to look; Hermione’s intense expression, Ron’s bugged out eyes or perhaps the large red handprint across his face.  

“You are right.”  Hermione said forcefully her jaw set tight.  “I am a muggleborn and I’m proud of it.  I have never felt it was a weakness and I’ve had enough of you Ronald.  I think you should leave.”

Obviously in a state of shock, Ron edged out from his spot and meandered away without looking back at them once.  When Ron had returned to their dormitory, Hermione’s expression softened. 

“I’m sorry about that Harry.  I know I shouldn’t have lost it like that but it’s been tense between Ron and I for a while now.”  Hermione admitted as she retook her seat.

Harry frowned at his knowledge.  He had been around the duo a lot since they’d returned to Hogwarts and he couldn’t recall one situation that he’d consider tense.

“What?  Really?  I haven’t noticed anything.  What happened?”

“It’s not important.  We have other things to discuss.”  Hermione said with a small shrug as she waved her hand dismissively.

Knowing that she was right, Harry decided to let it go for now but he knew he saw a faint blush run across her face.  Something definitely happened between them and he would find out eventually.

“Fair enough, but there is more to tell you before we discuss anything.” 

Hermione sat next to Harry has he finished recounting what the Founders wanted from him and his conversation with Salazar.  By the time he had finished his whole tale, the other students had started to slowly emerge from their dormitories for breakfast.  Realising that they had been sitting talking for well over an hour, Harry suggested they head down to breakfast. 

“No Harry.  We should take about this first before we head to the Great Hall.”  Hermione declared as she removed her wand from her pocket before she quickly cast a privacy charm around them.  “You could be summoned to the Founders at any time.  Have you thought about it yet?”

Harry gave a weak chuckle.  “I spose.  It’s just that there are lots of positives and negatives to this.  I mean I could protect the school and finally make sure we get a good teacher for Defence but I have no experience in running a school.  Not to mention that I’m still a student.”

“Well…for what it’s worth…I think you should do it.”

“What?” 

Hermione rolled her eyes.  “I’m not sure why you are so confused Harry.  I mean just think about all the good you could do here.  Besides I think the founders were right.  The students at Hogwarts are in constant danger of being dragged to one side of this war over another.  We shouldn’t have to worry about that.  Also we need to be protected from the Ministry; they’ve already proven that they can’t be trusted.”

Harry wasn’t sure if he was annoyed that she was right or that she was using his desire to save people, something she usually joked about, against him.  Going from the smirk on her face, Harry knew that she was doing it on purpose.

“…yeah I agree Hermione but I know nothing about running a school.” 

“A lot of people feel like that Harry before starting something new.  The Founders wouldn’t have picked you if they didn’t think you could handle it.  Besides, I’ll be right there by your side the whole time.”  Hermione promised with an encouraging smile.  “And as for your problem about still being a fifth year student…I might have found a way around that providing the founders accept.”

 Shortly after having worked out a plan, a small house elf dressed in a tea towel appeared between Harry and Hermione. 

“Lord Potter Peverell Gryffindor?”  The small creature squeaked looking up at them with curious eyes. 

Harry groaned at hearing his title.  Knowing how the wizarding world liked titles, he had been hoping that they would only pick one.  Unfortunately it looked like he was wrong.

“Yes.”

Instantly the house elf dropped down into a low bow.  “Lord Potter Peverell Gryffindor, you has been requested in Headmaster’s office.” 

As the house elf was still mid bow, Harry had a bit of trouble hearing anything as he was essentially speaking to his feet.

“Thank you very much.”  Hermione responded warmly thereby saving him from having to reply.  “What is your name?”

“Hobsey.” He replied finally straightening up.

“Well Hobsey, we’ll be down in a moment.”

After Hermione had answered their invitation, he expected Hobsey to leave so that he could deliver the message back.  Rather than follow Harry’s assumptions, Hobsey pulled his elongated but narrow ears and shook his head.

“Miss Grangy has been asked to go for breakfast in Great Hall.  Lord Potter Peverell Gryffindor must visit office alone.” 

Without waiting for a reply from the pair, Hobsey gave one final bow before vanishing.

While he wasn’t necessarily nervous to speak with the founders, he would’ve preferred going in with Hermione by his side.  If he got too freaked out, she’d be able to swoop in and help him.  However, it appeared as though the founders were watching and didn’t like that idea.  He was quickly learning that the founders weren’t easy to pull a fast one on as they literary had eyes everywhere.

“I guess I’ll see you later Hermione.”

Hermione smiled.  “I guess so.  Just remember what I said and you’ll be fine Harry.”

Looking at his best friend, Harry was overcome with the need to give her a hug.  Ron might have been his first friend but Hermione was something special.  Unable to stop himself Harry quickly gave Hermione a quick hug.

“Thank you.”  Harry whispered into her ear.

As they pulled apart Hermione beamed at him before giving him a small wave. 

“You’ll do fine.”

That was the last thing she said before moving over to the portrait and climbing out for breakfast.  Knowing that he shouldn’t keep the founders waiting any longer than necessary, Harry followed his friend out of the Gryffindor Common Room. 

 

 

 

Harry walked quickly down to Dumbledore’s old office without running into many students.  It appeared as though most students were still down at breakfast.  As there was no Headmaster officially at Hogwarts, Harry squeezed past the stone gargoyle and headed up to the office door.  With a calming deep breath, Harry knocked hard upon the mahogany door.

“Come in.” 

Knowing that his future was about to be changed again, Harry grasped the golden door knob and turned.  Without waiting for a further invitation, Harry moved into the room and sat in front of the Headmaster’s desk.  Each of the founders were standing behind the table each supporting a happy smile.

“Have you officially come to a decision my young heir?”  Godric asked looking down at him proudly. 

“Yes.  I have accepted the position of Headmaster of Hogwarts School.”  Harry replied sounding a lot more confident than he felt.

At his confirmation of the job offer, the founder’s smiles only got wider.  Harry couldn’t help noticing that Salazar’s seemed somewhat forced.

“That is excellent news Harry.”  Helga said as her eyes sparkled in glee.  “I feel that you’ll make a first rate Headmaster.”

Harry blushed at the praise.  He had never been terrific at taking compliments and Helga had a motherly aura that somehow made harder.  “Thank you but I have conditions.”

Rowena grinned widely effectively showing off her brilliant white teeth.  “We are aware and we accept.  The ideas you formed with Miss Granger were well thought out and logical.  There shouldn’t be any issue in adhering to it.”

Harry gaped at the founders causing Godric to laugh merrily.  “Did you forget that we can see and hear everything that happens in this school?  A simple privacy charm can’t hold us back young heir.”

Feeling his face heat up, Harry bit his lip.  Admittedly he should have realised that they already knew but he had been too focused on the job offer. 

“Really, you don’t mind?”

“Naturally, your education is paramount just like any student.  Therefore running the school from behind the scenes is an excellent idea.”

“Rowena is correct.”  Salazar said crossing his arms.  “Your studies can’t be sacrificed and as such you will adopt a false identity to run the school.  We have already organised everything for you in that regard.”

“During class times you will be Lord Harry Potter Gryffindor but outside of those times you will be Lord Ralston Peverell, the new Headmaster of Hogwarts School.” 

“Lord Peverell?  But won’t that just give it away?”  Harry asked perplexed at their reasoning.

Salazar huffed.  “Give us some credit Harry.  The only people who know you are Lord Peverell are yourself, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley and ourselves.  The goblins won’t say anything as they consider revealing secrets to be bad for business.”

Making a mental note to talk to Ron later before he became Headmaster, Harry pressed on with the founders.

“I see.”

“You’ll be great Harry, there is no need to be concerned.”  Helga cooed at him.

Wanting to give some semblance of confidence to the founders, Harry tried to give them a smile but he was certain it was more of a grimace. 

Rowena cleared her throat.  “Once you perform the ritual and become Headmaster to the school, we will vanish again into the depths of Hogwarts itself until we are needed again. When that time comes have one of the house elves escort you to your new personal quarters as Headmaster.  We’ve left you something that will help you become Lord Peverell.”


	5. Voldemort's Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Rowena takes Harry to the side to explain the next step in him becoming Headmaster, two unwelcome guests arrive at Hogwarts.

 

_Rowena cleared her throat.  “Once you perform the ritual and become Headmaster to the school, we will vanish again into the depths of Hogwarts itself until we are needed again. “When that time comes have one of the house elves escort you to your new personal quarters as Headmaster.  We’ve left you something that will help you become Lord Peverell.”_

 

“Very true my dear.  Yet there are several things that need to be set in motion before we can leave, all of which I believe will be rather amusing.”  Godric smirked.

Salazar narrowed his brown eyes at the sword wielding founder.  “We need to make sure that everything goes off perfectly for Harry, not trying to get a laugh out of the proceedings.”

Even though it was clear Salazar didn’t approve of his attitude, it didn’t appear to give Godric the slightest pause.  “Ah, Salazar.  I fail to see why we can’t do both.”

Harry grinned as the pair continued their tiff.  He had always imagined the Slytherin and Gryffindor founders to be heated rivals, but he could clearly see that wasn’t true.  Their argument was light and more akin to siblings squabbling rather than anything else; with no real heat in the words being exchanged, it seemed like they were just trying to get a rise out of the other.  Perhaps Slytherin had been genuine when he told Harry a little of his past. 

“Perhaps we should leave these two to finish up, we don’t have all day.”  Rowena said through pursed lips as she surveyed the two male founders disapprovingly.

Harry just nodded in agreement as he watched the naturally polite and quiet Helga attempt to get control of the situation as Rowena escorted him out of the office.  He felt a little bad leaving Hufflepuff to deal with Gryffindor and Slytherin; after all she was barely up to their shoulders.

Once on the other side of the mahogany door, Rowena paused briefly before turning her pale blue eyes on Harry.

“Harry, do you recall my mentioning what will happen after you officially become Headmaster?”

Hearing the serious tone from the Ravenclaw founder, Harry turned to face her straight on.  The tension she was suddenly displaying made him nervous.

“Of course.  You said that after I become Headmaster I need to get a house elf to take me to the Headmaster’s Quarters.” 

“Yes but you’re forgetting an important part.”  Rowena sighed.  “Once you become Headmaster, we will have fulfilled our roles and we will return to the heart of Hogwarts.  When that time comes we will have almost no contact with you or anybody else.  You will essentially be left alone to run the school, with each decision on how best to deal with things coming directly from you.”

Harry felt his chest begin to tighten as he realised what he will be expected to do.  Not only did he have to run the school but he had to keep out the Ministry of Magic, protect the students from the war raging outside and as a student pass his own classes.  He had already felt nervous about taking the role of Headmaster but this wasn’t making things easier.    

“There is so much that you need to know and barely anytime for us to help you learn it.  But there is something important I must show you Harry.  Something critical moving forward that I hope will offer some guidance when we can’t.  Can you meet me on the west side of the fifth floor?” 

“Of course.”  Harry replied his curiosity rising as he tried to keep his chest from jumping out of his chest. 

With his promise to meet her hanging in the air, Rowena vanished before him leaving Harry alone outside the Headmaster’s Office.  With nothing else but to ponder what she wanted to show him on the fifth floor, Harry left to follow her directions.

\--

Salazar Slytherin

He had been on the verge of winning another verbal sparring match against Godric when the wards were suddenly tripped.  It appeared as though two ex-students had just stepped over onto Hogwarts Grounds without permission.  After Dumbledore had left and the Ministry buffoons were expelled from Hogwarts, they had strengthened the wards to keep the residents safe.  With Voldemort, Dumbledore and the Ministry trying to control the war and Hogwarts itself, it appeared that nobody else could be trusted. 

With Rowena having only just left to escort Harry to the Ravenclaw Library, the remaining founders needed to take a course of action immediately.  Salazar would do whatever it took to ensure Hogwarts wouldn’t fall and he knew the other founders thought along the same lines. 

“How did they get through our barrier?  Only the students and teachers should have been able to get inside.”  Helga said as she rung her chubby hands together. 

“Indeed but we can discuss that later, for at the moment we must act.”  Godric boomed as his eyes sparked with violent glee. 

Salazar rolled his eyes and lightly punched Godric’s shoulder to get the stubborn founder’s attention.  Out of all of them Godric was more likely to charge in without thinking and cause further issues.  “Get focused Godric.  I concur that we must take immediate action but we cannot afford to rashly.” 

Only once Godric stopped snorting like some agitated bull, did Salazar continue.  “Godric I think you should quickly enforce the warding stones around the school.  We need to make sure that nobody else follows them through whatever gap they found.  Meanwhile Helga and I will intercept them before they come across any students or facility.”

“Excellent plan, once I’ve ensured our safety I’ll join you.”  Godric declared before vanishing into thin air. 

With Godric following his plan, Helga and Salazar quickly headed to the Entrance Hall to await their unexpected guests.  Thankfully they arrived mere moments before the outsiders, unfortunately however there were a few students mulling around.  Without taking a breath, Helga flicked her wrist instantly summoning ten house elves before them.  Salazar watched as each elf, without verbal instruction, teleported themselves to a student before evacuating them away. 

Salazar smirked down to his short friend after seeing her quick thinking.  Helga had always been gifted with other magical creatures, one of the many reasons why the kitchen was located closer to her houses’ Common Room and her office.  Salazar wasn’t entirely sure where Helga had sent them but if he knew her like he thought he did after so many years, they would be under ridiculously powerful protection. 

Even though he couldn’t tell who the outsiders were, he knew that he would have to be prepared for anything.  The current status of the British Wizarding World wasn’t stable and as such he doubted their unwelcome guests wanted tea.

The duo didn’t have to wait very long before the massive front doors of Hogwarts were pushed open revealing a menacing witch in lilac robes and a squat wizard with a limp.  With the intruders actually inside the castle, Salazar internally snorted to himself as he instantly sensed their identities.    

The woman leading the charge with long powerful strides was Hesper Agrippa.  Salazar could remember her very clearly from her time at Hogwarts in the ‘Snakes Den’.  She took great pleasure in manipulating events whilst remaining unobserved in the background.  Normally he would respect such work if it hadn’t been for her taste in using particular fields of magic. 

In Salazar’s eyes she hadn’t changed much since she graduated; she still had long pitch black hair that framed her rather flat face and steely grey eyes.  Whereas her companion was another thing altogether.  Gideon Belby was a short wizard and just as overweight as he had been as a student.  Salazar could recall a relative of Belby’s mention something about him being attacked by a redcap during his holiday two years ago. 

Even though the duo were standing a meter apart Salazar could still feel Helga tense near him. 

_‘Salazar can you feel that?’_

Concentrating on the pair before him, Salazar began to magically analyse the pair to see what triggered Helga’s concern.  It was only as he was studying Agrippa that a sudden revolting feeling overwhelmed him, making his stomach churn violently.  If he were truly alive again he knew that he would have thrown up.

 _‘Unfortunately.’_   Salazar confirmed grimly.  _‘It appears as though we have caught Riddle’s interest.’_

Before Helga had a chance to silently confer with him, Agrippa and Belby had finally reached them.

“Mr Belby and Lady Agrippa, may we welcome you to back to Hogwarts.”  Salazar said half-heartedly as he folded his arms tightly across his chest.  He wasn’t entirely sure which one disgusted him the most; one was a grown wizard who couldn’t take down a redcap, something that third years can easily tackle or a witch bowing before a madman. Regardless he couldn’t wait to throw them both out.

“Greetings Mr… I’m sorry I don’t believe we’ve been introduced.”  Agrippa sneered down her nose at them.

“Oh I must apologise my dear.  But you see we rarely feel obliged to introduce ourselves to intruders when they trespass in our home.”  Helga said happily. 

Despite Helga’s positive demeanour Salazar saw right threw her.  While it was true that Helga was an optimistic and kind witch, it was never wise to threaten those she cared about.  The members of the Hufflepuff ancestral line, her friends and those who called Hogwarts home were protected fiercely by her.  In her case she epitomised the saying you should never judge a book by its cover.  

This was proven as she raised her hand lazily at Agrippa as her pointy face contorted in rage. 

“I’m sorry dear, but I haven’t finished for you see I was trying to adhere to your wishes.  Only right you not interrupt me.”  Helga said as her normally dazzling blue eyes darkened at the ex-Slytherin.  “I am Lady Helga Hufflepuff and my friend here is Lord Salazar Slytherin.”

Agrippa snorted as she flicked some non-existent dust from her shoulder.  “Do you truly expect us to believe that you are the founders?  Slytherin and Hufflepuff died centuries ago.”

“How true.  I can see your education paid off.”  Helga said patronisingly as she took a confident step forward.  “So if we are not whom we claim to be, who are we?”

While he would never admit it to anyone, Salazar thoroughly enjoyed seeing Helga’s fiery side.  He liked to think that prolonged exposure to him and the other two founders encouraged this side in her.  In this state of mind she was calculating, brave and wise as she took down her enemy with a flourish. 

“I don’t know but after speaking with Minister Fudge we can clearly see that there are great problems at the school.  As far as we are concerned you and the other imposters are at the heart of it.  Mr Belby and I are here to regain control of the school until we can convene and elect a new Headmaster.”

Salazar snorted at her arrogant tone.  Piecing together the pieces laid before him, he started to connect the dots between her story. 

“Let me guess…you’re here representing the Board of Governors.” 

“Indeed we are Lord Slytherin.”  Belby piped up as he gave a small bow to Helga and himself. 

Belby’s sign of respect was not lost on anyone, each reacting differently; Helga smiled and beamed at him before turning stony as she looked back at Agrippa, Salazar gave a slight nod as Agrippa elbowed him forcefully.

“What in the name of Merlin are you doing?”  She growled lowly.  “They have taken over the school and your bowing to them?”

Seeing Agrippa set to tear into the weak Belby, Salazar decided to intervene.  “Sorry to interrupt but there is no Board of Governors for Hogwarts.  For you see I personally sealed your old meeting room as it was on Hogwarts grounds.” 

“How _dare_ you.”  Agrippa barked her face growing redder and redder.  “I will contact the Head Auror and get charges brought against you.”

Hearing her rant Helga was brought into giggles at Salazar’s left, not that he could blame her.  She looked as though steam would soon be shooting out her ears.

“No dear.  You have it wrong.”  Helga said as she tried suppressing her giggles.  “Lord Slytherin only blocked you entry to your meeting room, something that had originally been intended to be the Game Keepers suite.  We dismantled any effect the Board of Governors had on Hogwarts together, as it’s founders, and I must say that each of us enjoyed it.  For you see, at best you are now a social club with no power over Hogwarts.”

Without further preamble, a wand flew out of Agrippa’s left sleeve and into her tight grasp.  Yet, as she swung her arm down towards Helga, she froze in mid action. 

“Now with Agrippa temporarily busy, I want you to do something Belby.  Leave.  Arrange a meeting with the Daily Prophet explaining that Hogwarts is now completely independent and is now being run by a wizard chosen by the Hogwarts founders themselves.”  Salazar said staring at Belby’s watering grey eyes.

Without saying much the aging wizard spun around and ran for the exit, leaving his companion alone with them. 

‘ _How shall we take action Salazar?  We could banish her but it might not be enough to give Voldemort pause.’_ Helga asked mentally ensuring that Agrippa couldn’t hear.  She might be magically frozen but she could still see and hear everything around her.

Salazar nodded at her analysis.  ‘ _I believe you are right.  Banish her but perhaps a little message for her Dark Lord.’_

‘ _Excellent idea.’_   Helga replied instantly.

Turning his eyes onto Agrippa, Salazar smirked coldly at the frightened look in her eyes.  Gone was the cocky and stubborn attitude that she walked in with, now she realised what she was facing – two pissed off founders.

“Agrippa listen closely to what I’m about to tell you…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry about the slow updates. My life is pretty crazy so I can't always update as much as I wish. I'll try to be faster next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter, please leave a comment and kudos to let me know if you liked the story or not.  
> Thanks


End file.
